Saturday on the water
by EvilRegal0519
Summary: What happens when Henry convinces his family to go canoeing
1. Chapter 1

**AN: I do not own OUAT, or anything about OUAT.  
**

 **Also, go easy on me. This is my first fic.**

It was about 7am on a Saturday when Emma begrudgingly rolled out of bed. Why she had agreed to this trip was beyond her. Don't get her wrong, she loved the outdoors, but this, this was going to be a nightmare. Somehow, after things had calmed down in Storybrooke, Henry had convinced his entire family, yes all of them, minus Rumple of course, to go canoeing. The Charming's had jumped on the idea saying that it would be good for everyone to get out and do something normal for a change. Emma still isn't sure what he said to Regina to convince her to go along with this harebrained idea, but she figured if Regina was going then she would go. Really, even the slightest possibility of seeing Regina in a swimsuit would make this trip worth it.

Shaking herself out of her thoughts Emma went to jump in the shower before gathering up all the stuff she had packed up the night before. She was supposed to meet everyone in front of Granny's at 9 and she still wanted time to enjoy a bear claw and some hot chocolate even if it was the middle of July.

Across town, Regina was going through a similar thought process. When Henry first broached the subject with her she was adamant that she was not going. That was until he told her that Emma was going. If Emma was going, then that changed everything. Emma in a swimsuit. Emma in a wet swimsuit. Regina had to get a hold of her thoughts. There was no way that any of her feelings towards the blonde were shared, but still, the opportunity to at least see her like that was all she needed to agree to this ridiculous idea. Even if she did have to deal with the Charming's.

It was 8:30 when Regina walked in the door to Granny's. Unsurprisingly Emma was seated at the counter with a bear claw sticking out of her mouth.

"Miss Swan, do you ever not eat like a child?"

Emma jerked her head to the right to look at Regina. She took the food out of her mouth and gave her a big smile.

"Morning Regina. Are you ready for today? Really, I don't know what Henry was thinking. Inviting my parents. I would have been perfectly happy if it had just been you, me and him."

When Emma finally stopped talking her eyes got real big. She wasn't entirely sure what made her say all that. It's not that it wasn't true, because it was, but it wasn't something that she had ever intended on sharing, and judging by the look on Regina's face she was just as shocked. However, with Regina being who she is, she was able get over her shock faster than Emma.

"Yes, well, I may not enjoy the company of those hopeful idiots most of the time, but they are Henry's grandparents, and as much as it pains me to say this, I think that Henry could use a normal family outing for once. One that include his parents and grandparents."

Regina then turned away from Emma and ordered herself a coffee, a large one, she was going to need it in order to make it through the day. As she's sitting there Emma was finally able to take in what she was wearing. Blue jean shorts that fell just above the knee, a navy blue razor back tank top, and she had her hair pulled back in a ponytail. Emma's jaw dropped. She had never seen Regina in anything so casual before, and she looked HOT. Emma herself was in her normal attire, skinny jeans with a white almost see through tank. Right as Emma was about to comment on Regina's lack of professional clothing the door opened and Henry walked in.

"Hey moms, are you ready to go?"

"Hey kid, yeah I'm good. Regina are you ready?'

"Yes Henry, I'm ready."

Henry ran up to his moms and grabbed their hands effectively pulling them off of their respective stools.

"Let's go then. I can't wait to get out on the water."

Henry then bounded out the door. Emma and Regina were left standing there staring at the door.

"Well, I guess we better follow the kid. After you."

Emma motioned for Regina to go ahead. Once outside however they noticed that a big part of this crazy day was missing.

"Hey kid, where's your grandparents?"

"Oh, Neal is sick so they wanted me to let you know that they are going to stay home with him. They told us to go ahead and go without them and to have fun."

Henry just turned around and started walking towards the dock. Emma and Regina looked at each other and then followed behind Henry. By the time they caught up to him he was already at the water with a canoe and a kayak half in and the paddles laying on the dock beside him. Regina looked a little startled by the presence of the kayak.

"Henry, who is the kayak for?"

"The kayak is for me. You and mom are going to share the canoe."

Emma was the first to jump on this information.

"Oh no kid, why don't I take the kayak and you two take the canoe. You know how I am in those things. The last thing I want to do is accidentally tip is over and dump your mom in the water."

Really, Emma thought, that wouldn't be such a bad idea. Turns out Regina had the same thought.

"What's the matter Swan? Afraid of a challenge?"

Regina at this point was standing there with her hands on her hips smirking, and looking all sorts of sexy.

"No, I'm afraid of a fireball aimed at my head. However, if you want to risk your own life then by all means Your Majesty climb right in and let's see what happens."

At this point, Regina is starting to regret her challenge to Emma. She knows that she can't back down now, but she also knows that if she does this then she will more than likely end up wet. Then again…

"Let's make this interesting shall we Em-ma. If you can manage to keep us dry I'll cook you anything you want, if you manage to dump us into the water, you have to do anything I want."

Emma just stood there for a minute without saying anything until she absorbed exactly what Regina had just said.

"You're on. Now get in the canoe."

It had been about an hour into the trip and things were going smoothly. Henry was a natural at the kayak and after a rough start Emma and Regina were working together nicely in the canoe. That was until Emma accidentally dropped her oar in the water. Before Regina could tell her not to reach behind her it was too late. Emma reached for it and threw off the balance of the canoe and over they went. When Emma finally came up for air she pushed her hair out of her face to see Regina standing in chest deep water just glaring at her. Emma shrunk back.

"You couldn't even last an hour Miss Swan, and I even offered to cook for you."

"Regina I am so so sorry. I didn't realize that reaching for the paddle would tip us over, I promise…"

"Emma…"

"I truly didn't do it on purpose…"

"Emma…"

"Why would I pass up free food like that, especially your food?"

"Emma…"

"I mean you are a great cook and I…."

Before Emma could say anything else she was cut off. Not by Regina's words but by her lips. Once she realized what was going on Regina had already pulled away with a smirk on her face. Emma however was stunned.

"Wha…wha…what was that fo..for?"

Emma mentally slapped herself. Since when did she stutter? She cleared her throat.

"I mean, why did you do that?"

She mentally slapped herself again. Like that was any better. Regina on the other hand was enjoying the effect she had on Emma.

"Miss Swan…"

"…yes?"

"The deal was that if you got us wet you had to do anything that I wanted. Well, I wanted you to shut up and since you wouldn't listen to me while you were rambling on and on I had to think of the next best way to shut you up. Although, now that I think about it I think that it may be my new favorite way to shut you up."

Emma was replaying what she just heard in her head. Did Regina really just admit that she liked kissing her and that she wants to do it again? Emma started to get an idea. If this is how Regina was going to get her to stop talking from now on maybe she could just ramble on more and more.

"So what you're saying Regina is that you…"

Once again Emma found herself silenced by Regina. Only this time she became a willing participant.

"Hey moms! I'm happy for you and all, but can we keep going?"

Both Emma and Regina sprang apart. They had been so wrapped up in each other that they completely forgot about Henry. They just looked at each other and started laughing. They righted their canoe and climbed back in. Turns out this trip wasn't the nightmare that they were both expecting; turns out it ended up being so much better.


	2. Chapter 2

Another hour had passed and the family of three finally decided to call it a day. It was getting close to lunch time and Emma's stomach was starting to sound like a bear.

"Why don't we go back to the mansion and I'll make us something to eat." Regina suggested

"Sounds good to me."

"Of course if sounds good to you ma, you eat all the time."

Henry and Regina rolled their eyes as Emma just shrugged her shoulders and walked ahead of them. She knew he was right, she did eat all the time. Why not, right? Who wouldn't eat if they could still look like she does?

It took them about 20 minutes to walk back to the mansion. Emma was exhausted and since her magic was being a little weird lately she didn't want to chance trying to poof and end up in the wrong place. Although now that she thought about it, why hadn't Regina poofed them home?

"Hey Regina?"

"Yes?"

"Wouldn't it have been faster if you had just poofed us back here instead of making us walk?"

Regina, once again, rolled her eyes at the blonde.

"Yes Miss Swan it would have been faster, but despite what happened earlier, you still tipped the canoe and I still ended up in the water."

Emma just stared at her. Damn her and her logic Emma thought. But then again, had she poofed them back Emma wouldn't have been able to watch Regina's ass as they walked home. So it turned out to be a win/win, but she wasn't going to tell Regina that.

"Right, yeah, sorry about that again."

"It's ok, I believe everything worked out in the end."

"I guess it did."

At this point Henry had already made his way into the mansion leaving them alone on the front step. Emma really wanted to kiss Regina again, but was unsure if her front porch was an appropriate place. She was about to say the hell with it when her stomach made a god-awful noise. Regina chuckled.

"Let's get you inside and fed before something tries to crawl out of your stomach."

"Yeah, that's probably a good idea. By the way, where did Henry disappear to?

They were walking through the front door, but there was no sign of the kid. As they made their way to the kitchen they heard him on the phone.

"Dude, like, they kissed and everything. I really need to get out of here before it gets weird again….Yeah I'm totally cool with it, but man, it's my moms….Yeah, ok I'll ask….Awesome see you in a few."

After they heard him hang up they decided to enter the kitchen. Regina already knew what he was going to ask so she just answered.

"Go."

"What?"

Henry was slightly confused.

"Whoever it was that you were talking on the phone to kid, just go. It's ok. We wouldn't want it to get too weird again with you here."

Emma was smirking, but Regina looked like she wanted to hit her.

"What Emma is trying to say dear, is that you can go hang out with your friend. I'm sorry if we made you feel uncomfortable."

"Thanks moms. I love you"

"Love you too kid."

"I love you too Henry."

Once Henry was out the door Emma and Regina just stood there. Neither one was sure what they should do. Regina finally broke the silence.

"Why don't we find something to eat and then we can talk?"

"Sounds good to me. Although I don't really know what we need to talk about. Obviously we feel the same way or what happened today wouldn't have happened."

"I suppose you are right, but I think we need to talk about what exactly it is that we are feeling."

"Yeah, I guess, but if we are going to get into that then I am definitely going to need food."

"I figured. Grilled cheese?"

"Ahh, a women after my own heart."

"That's the idea."

Regina turned around to start preparing lunch while Emma took a seat at the island. This gave each women a chance to think about what they would inevitably talk about. Their feelings for one another.

Emma has been in love with Regina for a while now, but with everything going on around them she's never really had the chance to think about it, let alone act on it. That has all changed and now she doesn't know what to do. Never in a million years did she think that Regina would share her feelings. I mean come on. This is Regina she's talking about. Former Evil Queen, kickass Mayor of Storybrooke, her son's adoptive mother. Despite all of that, or because of all of that, she's not sure, she fell in love with her, and now it was time to tell her.

Regina on the other hand knew the exact moment she fell in love with Emma Swan. It was the day she returned from the Enchanted Forest with her idiot mother. She had had these feelings before, but when Emma touched her arm while they were fighting the wraith she knew there was something special about her. Finding out that she was able to best her mother and return to Storybrooke was the moment that she knew. She was in love with the blonde savior. However, she knew that she could never say anything. But here they are, 5 years later. Best friends, co-parents, and now about to talk about their feeling for one another. Regina was terrified, but at the same time excited. She finished up lunch and turned around to give Emma her plate. The look on Emma's face, however, made her stop immediately. Emma was looking at her like she was the only thing in the room, which is normally how she looks at food.

"Regina, I really need to tell you something, and I don't want to wait until after lunch. I feel like this needs to be said now."

This made Regina really nervous for some reason.

"What is it?"

Emma took a deep breath, got up from her stool and walked around the counter. She gently took the plate of food and set it down then place her hands tenderly on either side of Regina's face. Regina gasped slightly, barely noticeable, but Emma noticed, and it made her smile.

"Regina, I love you. I have loved you for a very long time. There was always something getting in the way though. Not anymore, I'm not letting anything stop this anymore. I want to be with you and I am really hoping I didn't just make a fool out of myself and that you feel the same way."

Regina started laughing, which really confused Emma at first, until Regina reached up and grabbed Emma's face and kissed her. When they pulled apart Regina had tears in her eyes.

"You're an idiot Miss Swan. I have been in love with you for so long. I was just too afraid that because of my past you would never feel about me the way I feel about you."

Emma laughed and kissed Regina again.

"Of course I feel the same. I love you Regina."

"I love you too, Emma."

"Umm, can we eat now? I'm really hungry."

Regina lost it at this. She laughed so hard she had tears in her eyes for an entirely different reason.

"Of course you are. When are you not hungry?"

Emma laughed.

"Never."


End file.
